


The Lights Of the City

by mariola_writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lets kill adam for breaking cherry s heart, M/M, probably joe will do it one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Kojiro comforts Kaoru after he gets rejected.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 78





	The Lights Of the City

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me im a sucker for this two.

The city light faded somewhere behind Kaoru. That was what he wanted to do, to leave everything behind now. Ok, he knew he was stupid. He really did.

He was17 . He shouldn’t be crying over such a stupid reason! Who cried after their crush? Who...

He didn’t see the rock in front of him and when it got under the wheels of his skateboard, Kaoru fell on the asphalt. His world spun. The same way it did when he first met Ainosuke. 

Kaoru wasn’t angry at Ainosuke. He was pissed his own choices; how could he fall for someone so heartless? How could he fall for such a liar?

“Because you are special.”

Special, my ass. He didn’t give a fuck about him. That’s why he rejected him like that. And, exactly afterwards, he left. Ainosuke left as he hated the idea of his friend having a crush of him; as he was disgusted, even.

Kaoru turned on his back. The night was warm and the sky was full of stars. He breathed in deeply; tried to calm down. He was annoyed because he didn’t feel like crying.

He was just...empty. He was simply tired. Tired, tired, he hated it...

One tear fell from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip and closed his eyes in frustration.

The tear didn’t reach the ground. Kaoru felt a warm hand wiping it away, and it definitely wasn’t his. Or maybe it was. He really didn’t have control of his body anymore.

He opened his eyes and saw Kojiro standing above him. It was too dark to see his expression. Kaoru would have normally snapped at him or something; but today he didn’t feel like that. He just turned so he wouldn’t have to face his friend. He didn’t want Kojiro to think that he was so stupid.

“La mia ciliegia. It’s ok if you don’t want to talk.”, said Kojiro softly. Kaoru suddenly felt a pair of arms sliding around his torso and turned over.

He would have normally slapped his friend or he would have thrown a sassy remark at him. But, it actually felt nice. Now that he was closer, he could see tat Kojiro was smiling. A smile that assured him that everything will be ok. He nuzzled his nose in the soft material of Kojiro’s t-shirt. He took another deep breath.

He felt overwhelmed by Kojiro’s presence. He smelled him, felt him, heard him breath gently. Kaoru dared to hug him back.

It was a beautiful night of summer; their luck. Kojiro didn’t say anything more. Both of them stayed silent as they held on each other. Somewhere behind, them, the lights of the town were shining colorfully. 

“Hey, Koji.” No answer. Kaoru thought that he maybe fell asleep.

“Mhm? What is it?” Kojiro’s voice startled the pink-haired man, even he was speaking so softly. Kojiro’s voice has always been like that; deep, but not scary. Kaoru loved to hear him tell about his new receipts. He also liked when Kojiro called him thing in Italian that he didn’t understand, even if he would never admire that.  
“I was wondering...What do you like about me? Why are we friends?”

“Oh. Would you like to know?” Kojiro threw Kaoru a smug grin, but when he saw his friend’s serious face, it faded a little bit.

“Ok, I will tell you, but you have to tell me something you like about me, too.”

Kaoru nodded. His back started to hurt, but he didn’t want to leave Kojiro’s arms. He felt so warm and so safe, so good, and even though he was still tired, there was a calm atmosphere surrounding them. 

“Well, I really like your hair.” And, totally unexpected, Kojiro asked:

“Can i braid it?” Oh-ho, boy, if Kaoru would have felt better, he would have slapped his friend really, really hard.

“Yeah, but only like this.” Kaoru turned again, his back still pressed against Kojiro. The other man laughed.

“Ok, la mia ciliegia it’s your turn now.”

“I love when you call me this Italian things.” Both of them fell silent after this, until Kaoru realized what he had just said.

“UHm, I don’t actually...that wasnt what I... I wanted to say... t-to say that I love your Italian receipts. Yeah, that’s it!”

Kojiro didn’t say anything and Kaoru had to turn to see what was going on. It was a big mistake; he locked eyes with Kojiro and he felt himself blushing.

Looking other way furiously, Kaoru got to say:

“I-It’s your turn...”

“Mio caro bambi, you really do have a blushing side. Let's see...Could I awaken it again?" There are so many reasons that you are beautiful in my eyes. I love how your eyes shine whenever you skate. I love how you act all tough, but you are actually so soft. I love how you look when you sleep. I love how you are when you are drunk...”  
Kaoru didn’t stop him. he fell asleep just like that, with the tender voice of Kojiro praising him and the lights of the city listening to him quietly.

***

The next morning, he woke up in his house. Kojiro was nowhere to be found. But, that was definitely the night Kaoru had started to fall for his friend.


End file.
